


You Can Look, You Can Touch

by J_Y_P



Series: J_Y_P Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Femdom, Mother Complex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Y_P/pseuds/J_Y_P
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 3, Breastplay/Nipple Play





	You Can Look, You Can Touch

Ever since he’d met her, Ventus had been fixated on one thing about Aqua.

Or, more accurately, two things.

He did at least try to be discrete; if he’d lived with a less observant girl he may have even been successful. But she was always able to catch his sidelong glances and bring a contrite blush to his face when she didn’t feel like letting him have his fun.

He sat across from her, clad only in his boxers, blushing furiously. He alternated between staring with absolute awe, and keeping his eyes anywhere but her lingerie covered body. 

Reaching out to cover his hands with her own, Aqua put on her best reassuring smile. “Ven, it’s okay to look. We're here to have fun.” That seemed to relax him slightly, enough that he could look into her eyes with an awkward smile.

“Y-you're right.” It was clear she'd have to take the initiative here.

Without much warning Aqua reached her hands out to grasp both sides of his face and pull him into a soft sensual kiss. His technique was clumsy, inexperienced, but enthusiastic, which she expected to be the case for much of the nigh. His lips press onto her desperately, and when her tongue darted out in exploration he sucked on it angrily. She kept her hands on the side of his face to keep him still and focused. Whereas Ven's arms struggled to find a position before wrapping around her back and pushing their chests together.

Eventually the had to part for air. They were still close enough to feel the heat from each other's breath. Aqua alternated between whispering into his ear and lightly nipping at it,. “My chest is feeling a little tight.” Her arms clamped around him when he tried to move away. “I think this bra needs to come off.”

Arms felt around her back before meeting at the clasp in it’s centre. Ven's brows scrunched in the most adorable look of concentration as he fumbled blindly with the mechanism. She was just about to offer to turn around when she head the distinctive click and he move back to let her garment fall away. She could resist briefly holding on to the cups so that they stayed in place while the straps swung around. This didn’t cause the brief moment of disappointment she had been expecting. He was on to her games by now. So under his scrutiny, she let her last piece of coverage drop.

If Ven’s stare had seemed intense before, it had nothing on his reaction to seeing Aqua's breasts fully exposed for the first time. She was half tempted to fetch a towel in case he started literally drooling. 

Not wanting to spend the entire night being gawked at like a piece of ‘controversial’ artwork Aqua reached out and grabbed his hand. It wasn’t until the hand was directly touching her chest that he seemed to realise what was going on. His first instinct was to squeeze and test the sensation. It was harder than she would have done it and caused her to yelp in surprise.

“Sorry,” he whimpered, pulling his hand back like her skin was a hot stove. 

“It’s fine. Just be a bit more gentle,” she said, replacing his hand to her other breast. 

He continued his ministrations with far more care and attention. He was utterly fascinated by everything about her tits, the weight, the softness, the way they moved. His fondled them in ways she never would have considered, which exposed her to all new feelings that never came about during her own self-explorations. 

To Aqua, her boobs were a source infrequent please, but mostly a mundanity and occasionally an inconvenience. But to Ventus, they were an exciting new frontier, something once-forbidden that he now had completely unrestrained access to. 

Taking some initiative for the first time that night, even lowered his head and nuzzled it against her bosom. He nipped and kissed all over her ample bust. 

Aqua felt a bizarrely maternal urge to cuddle his head as he worked. She had, for some time, struggled with her seemingly contradictory feelings for the younger boy. From the moment they met she had been filled with a desire to be something between his mother and big sister. But as the years went by and Ven grew up, more distinctly sexual thoughts began to emerge alongside them. The sets of feeling swirled around in her mind until they were completely inseparable. By that point the love she bore for him was so overwhelming that she had no need, or desire, to separate it out into categories for the sake of making hypothetical others more comfortable. And as Ven clamped his mouth around her nipple and began to suckle, she felt the ultimate expression of that love via a simultaneous surge of warmth in her heart and electricity between her legs.

They spent a quiet moment just basking in the intimacy of the near-silent room. The only noise being the soft, regular, sucking at her chest, and the gentle rustling as she alternated rubbing his throbbing bulge and her own moist lips through their underwear. Ven leaned down gradually, never once releasing her nipple, until he was lying entirely in her lap. After a while, he finally came up for air and looked into her eyes with an adorable innocence.

“You really like them don’t you?” she smirked softly. Ven's moment of boldness seemed to have passed as he was reduced to a stammering mess. “Then let me give you a real treat.” As she spoke, the older girl shifted their positions that her chest was level with his crotch. 

Gradually, she shuffled his boxers down by the sides, leaving his penis covered until the last moment when it sprang up and lightly slapped her breast. Which caused them both to break out into a laughing fit and sapped the tension from the room. 

With an easy smile still on her face, Aqua grabbed her breasts and squeezed Ven's well sized member between them. The copious amount of sweat acting as sufficient lubrication. The blond reacted by flattening his back against the bed and thrusting his groin up, seemingly unconsciously. He let a soft curse slip out, which Aqua was very tempted to admonish him on, but she decided to let it slide. 

The heat from his rod resting directly over her heart was an interesting sensation. But the motions up pushing her boobs up and down while simultaneously pressing them together was incredibly unnatural and took quite a bit of practice before being able to do it regularly. If Ven minded the slightly sloppy technique, he certainly didn’t show it. She wasn’t getting much direct stimulation but seeing her boy wrapped in such unrestrained bliss could hold her over for now. That determination lead to her increasing her pace to almost frantic levels as he squirmed and begged, though he didn’t specify for what.

“Hnng... A-Aqua. *huh* *huh* Please...” Figuring that he if he wasn’t going to speak properly that she could do whatever she liked, so decided to stop for a moment just to hear the reaction. Then she all snaked her young out and allowed saliva to drip over him before curling her tongue around the head. 

“Ah, ah, AH! AAAAHH!!!” Ven's orgasm hit hard and fast. Spurting up directly into Aqua's mouth and a little into her nose which caused her to splutter and choke for a moment, while Ventus struggled between riding out the test of his orgasm and dying of embarrassment. 

Once she finally caught her breath, she wiped the little bit of semen that had landed on her face, looked directly into Ven's sky-blue eyes, and sucked it into her mouth. Her attempt at being sect was such a contrast to what had just happened that they couldn’t help but crack up one more time.

“Sorry,” Ven said, but this time he seemed for more at ease, so there was no need to reproach him any more. Instead she merely cuddled up to him and whispered a single phrase.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter [@ProblematicJust](https://twitter.com/ProblematicJust)


End file.
